Viperák násza
by HuntressKay
Summary: Hogy is történt ez a házasság-dolog? És mi van Pansyvel? Ami kimaradt a történetből. Nem romantikus. Nem kedves. Mardekáros. Csak úgy, ahogy Rowlingnál is megszoktuk. :)


Pansy idegesen csörtetett be Astoria szobájába. A lányt azonban nem találta ott, így még dühösebben fújtatott egyet, s rögtön sarkon fordult, az ajtóban azonban már ott áll valaki. Daphne lökött egyet a szobatársán, majd nyugodt hangon megszólalt.

- Mit keresel a húgom szobájában?

- Tudod te jól!

- Nem. Nem tudom. Meséld el! – mosolyodott el negédesen.

- Ellopta a… a…

- A? – vonta fel szemöldökét, majd egy megvető horkantással legyintett. – Sosem volt esélyed rá. – azzal kifordult a szobából, otthagyva a dühöngő diáklányt.

Ő még néhány pillanatig időzött, majd dühösen a földre sodorta a közelben álló komódról a könyveket, s távozott. De azt megfogadta magában, hogy ezt nem fogja annyiban hagyni. Az a kis szuka nem veheti el, ami az övé. Egy ideje sejtette már, hogy Draco talált valaki mást, mert már nem akart a társaságában lenni, ha hozzászólt, csak elhessegette, de nem hagyja magát félreállítani. Ez csak egy kis porbafingó negyedikes!

Az ebédlőben nagy volt a nyüzsgés. Astoria dölyfösen terpeszkedett Draco Malfoyjal szemben, mintha ennél természetesebb nem is történhetne az életben. Időnként egy kacér mosolyt villantott a fiúra, vagy épp az kacsintott rá, de szót nem váltottak. Ebbe a csendes évődésbe érkezett meg Pansy Parkinson. Sértődötten vette tudomásul, hogy a szőke herceg ezúttal sem vesz róla tudomást, majd lehuppant a fiatalabbik Greengrass mellé, nem törődve Daphne rosszalló pillantásával.

- Nahát, Astoria. Mi újság?

- Hát, biztos több, mint veled. – villantott fel egy gúnyos mosolyt a lány, majd enni kezdett, amikor hirtelen az ölébe borult egy nagy tál paradicsomszósz.

- Hű! Ne haragudj! Igazán sajnálom, majd segítek.

- Abból csak katasztrófa törne ki! – csattant fel az eddig csendesen figyelő Draco szikrázó szemekkel, majd figyelmét a ruháját méregető Astoriára irányította vissza. Rászegezte pálcáját a foltos blúzra.

- Suvickus. Ez azért nem annyira nagy tragédia. – jegyezte meg, majd nem törődött tovább a lányokkal, inkább Monstronak próbált elmagyarázni egy nem túl bonyolult kviddicstaktikát.

A két rivális egyszerre pattant fel az asztaltól, s némi dulakodás árán eljutottak az ajtóig, ahonnan azonban már külön útvonalon indultak el, mintha nem is ugyanoda mennének. Amikor már biztosra vette, hogy a kis rókaképű már hallótávolságon kívül van, Ria sírva fakadt. Ami azt illeti, valóban élvezte, hogy elszerette a szőkeséget tőle, de valójában kedvelte is. Draco Malfoy kegyeibe nem volt könnyű beférkőzni, de nagyon könnyű volt kiesni onnan. Talán ezért volt szerelmes belé szinte az összes Mardekáros. Legalábbis a lányok. Ő volt a herceg, akit nem érhettek el. De a csúf igazság, hogy az ifjabb Malfoy cseppet sem herceg, legfeljebb úgy érzi és ezt másokkal is igen jól elhiteti. A jó modort viszont hírből sem ismerte. Meglehetősen durva volt, még vele is, szerette, ha minden a feneke alá van tolva, és a választottjának tökéletesnek kellett lennie a szó szoros értelmében. Ez utóbbi szinte lehetetlennek bizonyult, de ő, Astoria igenis el tud bánni ezzel a feladattal. Sokkal jobban, mint ellenfele, akit már rég ejtettek. Most azonban már őt is. Hüppögve felkuporodott az egyik ablakpárkányra, s tekintetét a Roxfort éjszakai horizontjára függesztette. Mi tagadás, tényleg tetszett neki is. Ha jó volt a kedve, akkor azért egész kedves tudott lenni és ellenállhatatlan volt a mosolya. Tulajdonképpen hivatalosan még nem randiztak, de azt a bizonyos bizsergést érezte, ahányszor egymáshoz értek, vagy összemosolyogtak. Ő ebből nem eshet ki! Neki kell ez a srác! Nehézkesen lekászálódott a párkányról, megtörölte szemeit, majd ő is felsietett a klubhelyiségbe, ahová már az összes nebuló visszatért, néhányan pedig el is mentek aludni. Hamar megtalálta az aranyszín üstököt, amit keresett és magabiztos léptekkel meg is indult felé, a helye azonban foglalt volt. Parkinson igyekezett magára vonni továbbra is a figyelmet, nem sok sikerrel, így a leányzó egy elégedett mosollyal toppant elé.

- Hogy ide már minden ronda betegséget beengednek. Panaszt kéne tennem. – Kíváncsian pislogott a fiúk felé, hátha díjazta valaki a beszólást, de senki nem törődött a macskaharccal, Astoria pedig dühösen szívta be ajkait. Ő aztán nem fog egy szintre süllyedni azzal a szerencsétlennel. Egy határozott mozdulattal megragadta Malfoy nyakkendőjét, maga felé fordította, s egy gyors csókot lehelt ajkaira.

- Jó éjt, drágaság. – köszönt el mosolyogva, majd cipőkopogás és döbbent

tekintetek kíséretében távozott a szobájába. Pansy néhány pillanatig dermedten nézett után, aztán visszafordult Draco felé, aki hasonló pillantással nézett a becsapódó ajtóra, a szemében azonban volt valami, ami megrémítette. Csodálat? Hisztérikusan felnevetett és gyengéden megérintette a fiú karját.

- Ez azért már enyhén szólva is szánalmas volt.

- Te már csak tudod, úgy is jól ismered ezt az állapotot. – horkantott fel, felkapva a holmiját és távozott.

Másnap reggel a Mardekár asztalánál nagy sustorgás fogadta Astoriát, aki elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy bizony róla van szó. Néhányan megvetően-főleg a lányok, néhányan pedig csodálattal néztek rá. Pedig a tegnap esti lépéséhez még csak taktikusnak sem kellett lennie különösebben. Persze a többieknek annyi esze sosem volt, hogy a legegyszerűbb megoldást válasszák, ezért is jobb náluk. Draco legnagyobb meglepetésére nem hozzájuk ült le, hanem egészen a slepp végére, Daphne mellé, aki gyanakodva méregette a jókedvű lányt.

- Szerintem ez gáz.

- Micsoda? – pislogott fel meglepetten a rántottájából.

- Ilyet az olcsó k*rvák csinálnak.

- Nemt'om Daph, én úgy nézem, hogy neki bejött.

- Nem alacsonyodhatsz le idáig! – csattant fel a nővére, majd inkább otthagyta a susmorgó-nyammogó társaságot. Astoria azonban nem maradt sokáig magára, mert néhány pillanat múlva egy fiúhang szólalt meg fölötte.

- Merész húzásaid vannak Greengrass – Malfoy végre feleszmélt meglepetéséből annyira, hogy szóbahozza a dolgot, s megvető hangneme ellenére nem tudta eltitkolni mosolyát-Astoria legnagyobb örömére.

- Annyira nem tiltakoztál.

- Miért, szerinted talán nem érdemlem meg? – Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor a lány majdnem kiköpte a reggelijét, ahogy felvihogott.

- Szerintem egy kicsit el vagy szállva.

- Akkor meg miért csókoltál meg? – sziszegte Draco. - Én legalább nem sztárolom magam, mint az a hülye Potter, hogy mekkora hős vagyok.

Ria már egy kicsit kezdte unni, hogy ma reggel mindenki piszkálja, így kecsesen felállt a székén, majd kevésbé kecsesen áthajolt az asztalon és néhány pillanatig a hideg, szürke szemekbe bámult, majd elmosolyodott.

- Ha megérdemelted, felesleges kételkedned. Nekem viszont bűbájtanra kell mennem.

Ezután napokig nem látta őt, ellentétben Pansyvel, akivel viszont feltűnően sokszor bukkant fel ott, ahol ő volt, habár feltehetően teljesen máshol volt órája. Egy alkalommal a bájitaltan teremnél bukkant fel, hogy újfent beleköthessen riválisába.

- Ugye azért meg tudod különböztetni a fakanalat a pálcádtól?

Ezúttal azonban nem volt szerencséje, mert Lumpsluck professzor bukkant fel mögöttük, s megrökönyödve nézett a két Mardekáros lányra, majd méltatlankodva válaszolta meg a nem neki szánt kérdést.

- Szíves érdeklődésére válaszolva megnyugtatom, hogy Greengrass kisasszony remekül ért a főzetekhez, az egyik legtehetségesebb diákom. Nem javaslom, hogy magára haragítsa. – A professzor nem számolt azzal, hogy ezzel csak ötleteket ad annak a tehetséges diáknak, aki gúnyos mosollyal utána somfordált a terembe.

Kifelé jövet a gúnyos mosolyt már boldog arckifejezés váltotta fel, hiszen tökéletesen sikerült az altatószirupja. Büszkén hurcolta be a klubhelyiségbe az apró fiolát, mely az ütős szert tartalmazta, s vigyorogva ült le barátnőivel egy szabad kanapéra, akik inkább irigykedve, mint vidáman pislogtak az üvegre. Ekkor azonban a dugó felett két igen morcos arc tűnt fel a bejáratnál: Draco Malfoy és Perselus Piton, előbbi véráztatta ingben, – igazából Astoria szerint ez rettentő dögösen állt neki – ezzel magukra vonva számos kíváncsi és aggódó tekintetet.

- Nincs jobb dolguk, mint bámészkodni? – csattant a tanár hangja, s megpróbálta eltessékelni tanítványát a háló felé vezető lépcső irányába, aki ezt azonban nem különösebben tolerálta és kirántotta magát a kezéből. Lazán lehuppant az egyik fotelbe, s tekintetét a sötét íriszekbe fúrta.

- Köszönöm tanár úr, gyaníthatóan túlélem. – szólalt meg sértődötten, majd tekintetével hű követőit kezdte keresni, akik már iszkoltak is főnökükhöz. Piton még néhány pillanatig fürkészte a sápadt arcot, majd némán hátat fordított és távozott a helyiségből, fellökve néhány másodévest. Erre aztán mindenki felugrott már a helyéről, s körbesereglették Dracot, aki csak durcásan meredt maga elé mindaddig, amíg Astoria fel nem egyenesedett és utat nem tört magának az összeverődött csoportban, hogy helyet foglaljon a karfán. Türelmesen fixírozni kezdte a szőke, csapzott bozontot, - merthogy ebből a magasságból ennyit látott – végül nem bírt magával.

- Mit műveltél megint?

- Mi vagy te? A pótanyám? – mire ő felhúzta az orrát, de helyéről nem tágított. Ő aztán ráér. Csendesen lóbálta keresztberakott lábát, s néhány perc múlva célt is ért a hallgatással.

- Jól van, ha annyira kíváncsiak vagytok, összebalhéztam Potterrel a retyón. Az embert már trónolni se hagyják nyugodtan.

- Még csak most vetted észre, hogy állandóan utánad koslat?

- Fenének kell mindenbe beleütnie az orrát. Sokáig már úgysem teheti meg.

A legtöbben halkan kuncogni kezdtek, hiszen a két fiú elsős koruk óta gyűlölték egymást, ellenben Astoria csak a szemét forgatta. Nem volt nehéz rájönni, hogy az ifjú Malfoy miben mesterkedik, tekintve, hogy a nagy részével már a vonaton eldicsekedett mindenkinek. Ő a csodálatos Draco Malfoy. Még ki se járta az iskolát, de a Nagyúr már a kegyeibe fogadta. Ő, Astoria cseppet sem tartotta jó ötletnek a fiú próbálkozásait és mesterkedéseit, de meg sem próbált a lelkére beszélni. Ezt megtette helyette Pansy, aki csak annyit ért el vele, hogy a fiú elküldte melegebb éghajlatra, ő, Astoria pedig jót derült rajta. Pedig csak magával fog kiszúrni a végén. Ő sem zárta a szívébe szentséges Harry Pottert, sem a sárvérű haverjait, de egészen más dolog volt a saját életét kockára tenni csak azért, mert valakit nem kedvel. Akkor Parkinsonnal kezdte volna a sort. Azzal persze ekkor még nem volt tisztában, hogy hamarosan teleeresztik az iskolát halálfalókkal, de a Dumbledore ellen irányuló gyermeteg merényletek igencsak átlátszóak voltak. Valamint hatástalanok.

Ettől függetlenül féltette Dracot, aki szokás szerint ezt nem hagyta, így aztán a szokásos módszeréhez folyamodott. Csendesen lelépett. Nincs rosszabb annál, mint amikor egy nő hallgat. És ezt az okos nők tudják is használni. Nem volt meglepő, hogy a folyosón utolérte őt a fiú és hátrarántotta.

- Csak finoman és nőiesen. – jegyezte meg a lány, majd a fiúhoz fordult kíváncsian.

- Nem tudnál csak egyszer nyugton maradni?

- Unatkoznál. – mosolyodott el Ria, majd hátat fordítva továbbindult. Draconak azonban még esze ágában nem volt őt elengedni, így ismét visszarántotta és ezúttal a falhoz is szorította.

- Soha… soha ne próbáld megmondani, hogy mit tegyek.

- Eszemben sincs. Csak nem veregetlek vállon.

- Ne idegesíts fel. – néhány pillanatig méregették egymást, végül a fiú még inkább a falhoz préselte egy heves csók kíséretében. Meglepetten pislogtak egymásra, s Astoria arcára mosoly kúszott.

-Nem ígérhetem meg. – Ezúttal ő húzta magához párját, akinek hosszú ujjai hamarosan már a blúza alatt matattak, s akinek a talárja néhány pillanaton belül a földön landolt egy csinos halomban. Megláthatná őket valaki? Komolyan, ilyenkor ez kit érdekel? A blúz szétvált, így szabad teret engedve a kutakodó kéznek, mely egyből rásimult a lány domborodó idomaira, miközben a hideg kőfalnak dőltek. Ria jólesően simult a másik mellkasához, ő maga is felfedezve a szálkás izmokat és a halovány bőrt a ruha alatt, majd egy aprót sikkantott, amikor váratlanul lesétált a bugyija a cipője orrára. Draco széles vigyorral nyugtázta a reakciót, majd ölbe kapta a lányt, s lassan beléhatolt. Nemsokára a lihegésük visszhangzott végig a folyosón, ahogy az ifjú Malfoy egyre keményebben diktálta az iramot. Végül a lány a szöszi vállába harapta el nyögését, ahogy végleg megadta magát az élvezetnek, s az hamarosan követte őt, s letette a lányt. Percekig még lihegve vigyorogtak egymásra, majd egy rövid jóéjtpuszival távoztak a hálókörletükbe. Cseppet sem volt romantikus, de nekik tökéletes. Amolyan igazi Greengrass-Malfoy féle.


End file.
